Strength and Power
by ViciousHypnosis
Summary: Set in the final episode before Arthur and the others reach Camelot. Morgana has decided Gwaine should face a more formidable opponent to earn his supper: herself. Epic sword fight and oh so slight Morgana/Gwaine.


**A/N- Hey guys. I'm already suffering Merlin withdrawals since the final. Can you believe we have to wait a whole year for another episode? -sob sob.**

**So I think I've become a little obsessed with writing fics like this (see Poisoned for something similar). See, Morgana was my favourite character before they turned her into Smirky McSmirkalot. Now I wouldn't say at all that this fic (or my other Morgana fic) portrays her in a positive light but I'd like a little more complexity on the show. I can't buy that she just turned completely and utterly evil without any other emotions at play.**

**And when I saw the interactions between Gwaine and Morgana in the last episode I just had to write this. In another world they should totally be paired up, because they look great together. I'm serious, can you imagine how good looking there children would be? :P**

**Alright, you know the drill, I don't own anything, blah blah. But the idea of the writers and producers of Merlin spending their free time writing fanfiction amuses me greatly.**

* * *

><p>~ Respect strength, never power ~<br>~Arundhati Roy ~

When the guards had come for maybe what was the fifth or sixth time since they had been held captive; it was a pretty unordinary event. A routine worked out between the two of them; Elyan and Gwaine. Elyan would protest in vein and Gwaine would assure him that everything would be alright; that he would survive this. That is was something he had to do. Elyan was greatful. He feared for his friend but, try as he might to fight it, after a week of being locked away like prisoners the hunger was starting to take over. For Gwaine, it wasn't about the food. Part of it was- Gauis wasn't looking good, and Gwaine knew he needed to eat, even though the old fool had refused on more than one occasion. But it was more than that. It was about honour and facing his fears. He would not let Morgana win.

The Guards dragged him up the hallway, to which he struggled and kicked and pulled. Not to escape (he knew that would be a hopeless venture) but to make their work harder. If he had to sing for his supper, so would they. When he got closer to the court, he noticed something that disturbed him. It was quiet. Absent was the roars of the men and clanging of swords which usually greeted him. He didn't like it.

One of the men who was dragging him to this place stepped aside to open the doors to the court. It was empty, save for Morgana and a few other guards. This time, Gwaine stopped struggling and walked in of his own free will, looking curiously at Morgana. She smirked.

"You can go." She remarked, adressesing the other men in the room. Soon they were gone, and only the two of them remained.

Morgana stood from her throne, walking towards Gwaine in her figure hugging lace ensemble, before standing just a few metres from him. He stood his ground, though his legs felt weak.

"Hello again Gwaine." She said, pleasently enough.

"What is this?" He asked suspiciously.

"What? Don't trust me?" She said sarcastically, a smirk forming at the corner of her mouth.

"Suprisingly, no."

"Would you feel better if you were a little more comfortable?" She said with a wave of her hands, freeing his from his shackles.

They dropped to the floor with a thud, as he rubbed his wrists.

"I thought I was 'singing for my supper'." Gwaine said resentfully, using the phrase she had during his first time fighting her army.

She pursed her lips, moving forward to him.

"You know, Gwaine, I didn't think you'd last this long. On our last meeting you killed 12 men with a wooden sword. What _is _your secret?"

She was close to him now.

"The knights of Camelot are made of hardy stuff."

She laughed.

"So I've heard."

She looked at him in the eyes, and suddenly he feared that she had decided to end this little game right here and now by killing him once and for all. Though he'd never let her see that. When she didn't say anything else, he spoke.

"What am I doing here, Morgana?"

The use of her name aggrivated her. She took a step back, moving towards her throne. She turned around to face him once again.

"You dare address me so casually? I am your queen, I _demand _respect!"

"Respect is something that must be earned, not something afforded by rite of birth or sword."

She moved toward him again.

"And I have not earned your respect?" She asked curiously.

"I respect strength, never power."

"You think I am not strong?" She asked, an incredulous smile on her face at the stupidity of the man.

"It does not take strength to kill innocent women and children, _Morgana_. What you've _taken_ has afforded you power but you'll never be strong."

"And you think Arthur has _earned _the respect of Camelot? That it had nothing to do with his blood, or the fact that as he was raised to be a prince?"

"Arthur has earned all the respect he garners. Unlike you he has proven himself to be a worthy man and leader."

She laughed.

"Of course, how could I forget. From a drunkard to Knight. Of course you believe that; you've convinced yourself you belong here."

He smiled, her words didn't hurt him.

"Only one of us doesn't belong here, Morgana."

She moved behind the throne, grabbing a sword and throwing it at him, which he caught. She grabbed her own, moving toward him once again.

"Care to prove which one?"

He looked at his sword and laughed.

"You want me to fight you?"

"Why not?"

"Because..." He struggled for words. The idea seemed so ridiculous to him that many replies were running though his head.

"You've fought my men, and won. But they were only human. I present a bigger challenge." She walked up to him, sword in hand. He wondered why she'd bothered with the weapon considering they both knew she could topple him with the flick of her hand at any second, but he wasn't about to give in.

"Is that so?"

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded.

Without any other warning she rose her sword and swung it down towards him, but with a quick move of him arm the sword prevented hers from meeting his skin. He pivoted and let his sword fly to her side, but she too, quick with the weapon, met his sword and drove it back into the air. He was more aggressive than she had thought he'd be, forcing her to move backwards as the clang of their sword filled the otherwise empty room.

"You're good at this." he remarked.

She laughed, aiming for a blow to his leg before he moved it and swung his at her.

"I've been training since I was a girl. _Father_ thought it pertinent I learn."

"You've done him proud Morgana... the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Just then, Morgana managed to slash his arm, causing him to wince in pain but not affecting his ability to fight. He fought back with even more tenacity.

"Tell me Morgana," he said, almost out of breath due to the exertion. "If you'd used magic I'd be dead by now. Why not?"

"Why?" she asked, her voice strained too as she swung he sword in his direction. "Would you like me too?"

He laughed.

"You're a mystery Morgana."

"As are you."

In that moment she realised she had gradually pushed him into a a corner, his back against a pillar.

Before he knew it she had the tip of her sword pressed against his throat, his on sword in his extended hand. He knew using it would be certain death for him.

"Well well," she smirked at being able to get the better of him. "Any last words."

"Just two." he said pausing. "Not today." With that he used his free hand (the one she hadn't had her eye on) and pushed the arm she was holding the sword in up and away from his throat. He used the opportunity to swing his sword to her side but her body was too close to his to get an adequate shot. She managed to pull her sword down swiftly, hitting his head with the butt of the sword. It caused him to fall to the ground. Lying on the ground, Morgana walked closer to him, now pointing her sword to his chest. They were both sweating, and her hair looked even more disheveled than usual.

"Try doing that in a dress." She smirked at her victory.

"Maybe later," Said Gwaine before sweeping his foot to hers, managing to bring her too the floor with him. He used the opportunity to gain the upperhand, rolling onto her and pressing his body against hers, pressing the length sword she had dropped against her neck. For a moment he just lie there, unsure of what to do. She could easily get out of this position, using her magic. Using the sword currently pressed against her would likely be suicide and he knew it.

"Well Gwaine? Make your move." She spat venemously.

He took a moment to search her eyes for some humanity. He found none.

"What happened to you to make you so hateful?" He asked, no more than a whisper.

He felt her body, still pressed against his, vibrate with laughter .

"I wouldn't expect _someone like you _to possibly understand."

He ignored her insult and decided to press the issue.

"Then explain it to me."

She looked his straight in the eyes.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up one morning and realise you're everything you've always been taught is evil and wrong? That everyone you love would kill you if they knew who you really were?"

She spoke briskly, and with anger. She was not asking for sympathy.

"No." Gwaine admitted. "But you don't know what would have happened. You didn't give anyone the chance- you just turned on your friends and family because you assumed they would turn on you."

She laughed again, making Gwaine, once again, well aware of the proximity of their bodies.

"Uther wouldn't even acknowledge me as his daughter. What makes you think he would have accepted who I _really _am?" She said with spite.

"Uther's dead. And now you're punishing other people for his mistakes. You're wrong Morgana. You're just like him."

The conversation was making Morgana uncomfortable. She didn't like this at all- not being in control.

Suddenly, suprising Gwaine, she made a move- just not one he was expecting. Her hand and moved quickly to the back of his head. She pulled it down to meet hers and crashed her lips into his. It was not romantic or sweet, the clashing of their teeth made it uncomfortable for the first few seconds. She used her tounge to explore his mouth, and Gwaine, experienced in the art of kissing from many a maiden, realised she for all her bravado was inexperienced in this area. Inexperienced but determined, and for a second he would come to regret, he kissed back.

Morgana, whose neck was bleeding now from the pressure of the sword when she had craned her neck to kiss Gwaine, used the opporunity of the man's shock at the gesture to kick him hard in the shin, followed by a punch to his stomach. The rolled him over with a small struggle, but with the sword previously at her throat now at his, he stopped fighting back. Her breathing was heavy from both the struggle and the kiss. She put more pressure on the sword so that it was almost piercing his skin too. Sitting astride him now, she bent down, so her face was close to his. For a second he wondered if she was going to kiss him again, but then she spoke.

"I don't need magic to defeat you Gwaine. Power or no power, I am strong and I will _always _win."

She pressed the sword down a little more before pulling it away and tossing it to the side. She stepped up off of him and walk towards the door, leaving him to lay there, arms and legs stretched out across the floor, contemplating what happened.

"Guards!" She yelled. The door opened and two men dressed in black walked in.

"Take him back to his cell. There will be no food for him today."

With that, she walked out, leaving the guards to pull him back to the dungeon.


End file.
